1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a system and method effective to provide targeted content to a potential user in sound communication with a sound device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A smart phone may include devices and structures capable of communicating over a cellular or satellite network. Smart phones may also be capable of storing an application capable of utilizing some of the data available to the smart phone. For example, the application may be able to combine a user's contact list and location to generate additional content for the user.